


Straight, But Open-Minded.

by schizophrenic



Series: It's Gotta Be The Glitter. [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Denial, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenic/pseuds/schizophrenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twice in one day, and he of course still didn't believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight, But Open-Minded.

He had said it, right? He clearly remembered saying it, 'you can grab me and stuff if you want," or maybe he was paraphrasing his thoughts, but whatever. Maybe Tommy just didn't expect all of this. _This_ being, having so much media all over a lip lock on national television that he was part of. _God.._ and he had so many text messages that he felt like leaving his phone on the table he was sitting at, the other participant right next to him.

"Tommy. Tommy, are you drunk again?" He heard the words, but didn't respond as fast as he should have.

His head shook slowly, those black bangs of his obscuring his vision before Adam's hand wandered over and bushed his hair behind his ear. His movement caused his finger to briefly touch his forehead, just enough to make Tommy shutter. And it made him wonder if he had reacted this way before. Shifting awkwardly, his eyes forced their way over to the other male's face, his lips curling just enough to show that he was fine. Yeah, just fine.

"Not yet. You know you don't have to sit here with me, right? I don't want to--"

"We just got here, and I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

Tommy looked down again, but knew that Adam was smiling at him. With a light sigh and a quick pout, his hand reached over, grabbing the taller male's wrist and pulling him to stand along with himself. Having Adam towering over him wasn't always the best, but he didn't care too much at that time, he just wanted him to follow.

"Well, follow me outside then," he paused, to think over his words before he said them, "it's too crowded."

With that, Adam only nodded and Tommy released him, his cell still in his free hand as he saw the new amount of texts. The other male caught a glance at his phone as well, wincing a little himself. _Fifty-fucking-three._ And Adam couldn't help but question it as they walked.

"Are they all because of the performance?" He asked, his voice low but curious.

"Probably, the ones I checked earlier were, and Twitter's all over it. People keep calling me the keyboardist since no one knows my name." He laughed dryly, his eyes resting on Adam for a moment, before they reached a far off place behind the club, where it was rather quiet, only the music from the inside of the club. Not that bad, at least there weren't any people, and that was already a rarity to the bassist.

Adam nearly asked what they were saying, but when his lips parted he actually thought about it, yeah, that kiss. Well, he remembered what Tommy said, and he didn't seem to have a problem with it. Hell, he kissed back as far as he could remember. His tongue ran over his lips in response to his thoughts and he watched as the other paced a little, his face partially showing what each text read. He either smiled, scowled, or sighed and at a certain point he just placed his black berry in his pocket and crossed his arms over his small form.

"You know, Adam, that wasn't what we rehearsed." Tommy spoke, that actually being the first time he had mentioned it since it had happened.

"Yeah, I know. I kind of got lost.. in the music. The song and all." Blue eyes shifted slowly and when he looked down Tommy was in front of him. He wasn't that short compared to Adam actually, just a few inches. There was a slight hint of something in Tommy's eyes, and Adam couldn't exactly read it - but so far he knew that he was worried about it.

Even with this, Tommy simply nodded and his eyes averted as he has the sudden urge to drink again. But being drunk, especially at this time, would make things worse. Again he was pacing, and it made Adam anxious to the point where he had to hold him still, by the shoulders and the shorter male pouted. A rather childish one at that.

"Isn't Monte in there somewhere, I saw him earlier, but we didn't get to talk," Tommy was changing the subject, but he had meant to ask that too.

"Probably. I'm not sure. We just got here twenty minutes ago, remember." They both laughed, and Adam noticed that he was still holding Tommy and he let him go, his arms returning to his sides as he noticed that the shorter male was looking up at him with a rather stiff look, only because he noticed a couple of camera flashes behind him. The pictures weren't of them, but he was afraid that someone might notice them and that would change.

"What hotel room are you in, and when are we leaving completely?" Again the subject was changed.

Now Tommy simply felt nervous. He was in a band before this, but he didn't want more rumors going around about Adam and himself. Maybe talking in the hotel room would be better; but then again, just imagine getting caught in there: _Lambert and Ratliff, Caught in a Hotel Room Together!_ Tabloids would be all over that. Just Tommy leaving the room would catch fucking attention.

"I gave you the number when I found out, and tomorrow morning. Why are you asking all this now? Do you want to leave?"

Tommy almost shouted out, 'yes,' but that wouldn't seem right. He nodded, his lips stretching into a smile that Adam returned. It didn't take long to get there either. The ride there was awkward though, since Tommy was actually just getting drowsy, and Adam was humming something under his breath. The song was recognized, but no one really mentioned it. Luckily they didn't have anyone to worry about people snapping pictures. Paparazzi probably would show up closer to when more people were leaving the club. Tommy cared about that, but it was in the back of his mind, at that moment he was just glad to be in a room, with it being quiet enough to actually think. Adam was sitting on the bed now, and Tommy was standing a couple of feet away from him, looking around the room quickly before sitting down next to him and chewing at his bottom lip.

"How far is your room from here?" Adam asked and Tommy shrugged, not really knowing, but he was judging that it wasn't too far, given the numbers and all and he was in his room earlier that day, he just didn't know where Adam's room was until now.

"Uh, I think I'm somewhere in this hall. I don't feel like looking though, I gotta Tweet first though."

"I thought you already twatted?"

Tommy bit down on his lip, holding back his laugh. _Twatted?_ That sounded so horribly funny to him, mostly because a twat could refer to a--

"Yeah, but I have to tell people that I'm about to sleep, so that nothing is directed at me. Not many fans or anything have my Twitter. I'm now just, 'the guy Adam Lambert kissed on stage.'" Direct quote too, he was reading it right off of his Black Berry.

Adam laughed and draped and arm around the other male's shoulders, just to read some of the stuff that was there. It made him laugh, mostly when Tommy did as well. He had really expected that there would be some awkward tension because of that, which was why he was so fucking worried when they were talking outside. He smiled faintly, and he doubted that the other male noticed, he was typing at that moment anyway.

"Why are you in here again?"

"Just to talk, and I don't want to go to my room, I'll just fall asleep." Tommy said softly, his voice showing that he was still a little tired.

His phone was away now and Tommy noticed how close Adam was and shuttered again, but not in a too noticeable way, it just made him seem like he was cold.

"Adam, if you want, we can do stuff like that on stage during concerts and stuff, when ever that happens . . ." Tommy trailed off and Adam rose a brow, chuckling and pulling the other male over a little more.

"You mean kissing?"

"Uh, well, I'm not completely sure about that part, but we can flirt and stuff - put on a show~"

Adam laughed and Tommy squirmed away from the other male's arm and laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling lazily. His eyes had closed within moments, and if it wasn't for the other male's speaking, Tommy would have fallen asleep. That, and the fact that his finger was poking his stomach. It tickled, and one brown eye opened, and he emitted something that sounded close to a giggle. It was his voice's fault, it made almost any form of laughter sound like a giggle, but Adam probably knew that already - he did make him laugh a lot.

"I thought people talking about it was bothering you."

"Yeah, but really . . . we should at least give them something to talk about at some point." Tommy smiled and Adam nodded then stood.

"Well, that's fine, I have to shower though, do you think you'll still be in here when I get back?"

Tommy sat up and looked around for a clock, finding on sitting next to a television across the room. He had to think about it too. His clothes were in his own room, and he had to change because he wasn't sure if he would have enough time to change the next morning. He hated being woken up, so yeah.

"That depends, do you have a shirt I could borrow?" Now he was laying down again, but on his stomach, staring at the other male curiously through his bangs which were once again in his face.

Adam couldn't help but lean over and move his hair out of the way again, but he nodded slowly and pointed towards his suitcase in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, just pick one out of there." With a smile, he turned and walked into the bathroom and Tommy pouted softly but then moved his gaze to where the other male had pointed.

Adam's shirts would most likely swallow the smaller male, but he would find that out after Adam was out of the shower, and Tommy was in, well, on his way out. Before that though, there was an awkward moment, when Adam walked out, in his boxers but still drying off his upper half. Awkward for Tommy for sure, since he didn't know how to react, other then running in to the bathroom as fast as he could. What actually made matters worse, was that between the time when he saw Adam, and he ran into the bathroom, he felt a twitch in his pants. At least when he came back out he had forgotten about it completely, kind of.

"Why did you run so fast?" Adam was laying on the bed now, his eyes on the television but from where Tommy was standing, he couldn't see what it was, and he couldn't recognize any of the voices. Then he actually paid attention to what he was hearing and then it kind of clicked in his head; he was watching the AMAs. Luckily it was the beginning.

"I didn't want to risk falling asleep before I showered." Technically, Tommy never really asked if he could stay in there for the night, but seeing as how he was only in that shirt and his own boxers, and Adam had probably noticed and hadn't said anything about it, he assumed that he didn't mind. He laid down next to him too, but at a distance because he didn't want to feel weird.

Speaking of which--

"I move a lot when I sleep, just to warn you." Tommy said softly and Adam nodded and laughed a little. Well, that had to mean that he didn't care about him staying in there.

Yeah, after kissing on national television, it's perfectly fine to sleep in the same room, especially when one of the people happens to be _straight_. That was Tommy's issue now though, just the word straight and what came along with it. He told Adam around the time that they met that he was straight, but the open-minded thing kind of out-shined that, which was why he went along with the kiss. And now he was thinking about the kiss again. He wondered how forced that looked, since he himself wasn't expecting it, so he reacted slow. His eyes shifted over to Adam, who was still watching the television rather closely.

Tommy sighed inaudibly and turned and watched as well, and he decided to at least stay awake until he saw the whole kiss thing. During the commercial though, he sat up and stretched, feeling Adam's eyes on him.

"When do you think you're going to fall asleep?" Tommy asked, glancing over his shoulder at the male behind him.

Adam shrugged and laughed a little, not knowing for sure.

"When ever I get tired I guess." And what made Tommy laugh, was that Adam yawned right after he said that.

So, after that point they were rather silent, paying almost all of their attention to the awards. Tommy's eyes would sneak a glance at Adam at random but they quickly returned to the screen again. Then it finally got to that point, and the smaller male, almost by habit when something interesting was in front of him, leaned forward to get a better view, though he didn't really need it.

"It looks so forced . . ." He muttered, his head tilting as he tried to think back to how it exactly happened; it wasn't fully forced, it just caught him by surprise like mentioned before.

Adam bit down on his lip, right when Tommy looked back at him and then watched as he was next to him completely once again. It was slightly funny to him, but he was watching the other male's expression first, because of course Adam didn't want to do something wrong in that kind of situation. His eyes averted and he turned the channel, not knowing the station because he was now looking completely at the male next to him. Now it was awkward again because no one was talking. After a couple of seconds really neither of them had the chance. Tommy linked his arm around Adam's neck, pulling him over closer and Adam followed because he didn't understand. Why would he think that the other male was going to kiss him?

He didn't expect it in the slightest, and when it happened he was frozen, because he wasn't sure whether he should return it or not, but when he felt that he didn't like this being one sided, he did, and luckily he wasn't like the kiss they had just watched, not just because Tommy had started it. It was softer and more chaste, but it was brief, because Tommy pulled away, and turned over on to his side, finding his way under the covers of the bed.

"See, not forced . . ." The smaller male said softly, yawning and closing his eyes.

His face was red, which was why he was feigning like he was tired all of a sudden. He nuzzled his face into the pillow, and felt lips against his cheek.

"Yeah, so not forced, Tommy. But you didn't prove that to anyone, we're the only ones in here." He laughed and turned off the television then the light, and sighed softly, biting down on his lip.

"Oh shut up," he managed to laugh, "good night, Adam."

Tommy did prove it to himself at least, and that was good enough for himself. He had no problem with the kiss at all, but he wouldn't say that he liked it, well, not the first one. The second one was rather-- no, he's _straight_, heterosexual, it was just to prove - to no one but himself honestly - that he was alright with everything. Adam probably already assumed that, but Tommy wasn't sure. His head was hurting now and he sighed and though he couldn't see, stared down at the floor.

No, he was just really open-minded, and the music kind of got to him too.


End file.
